Private Rodeo
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy takes Evan and Cody to see their favorite rodeo star. NC-17 M/M Slash threesome/foursome does involve somewhat of an OC see warnings at start of fic.


**title:** Private Rodeo  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Candy + Evan Bourne + Somewhat of an OC  
**summary:** Smut foursome/threesome very porn filled.  
**warnings:** Sex, Rimming, Double Penetration, Pretty much hardcore porn in my book  
**notes:** This fic is an older one I never posted and it was my first time writing Evan be gentle on me.  
**beta:** none all mistakes are my own  
**disclaimer:** I wish I owned them but I don't

The three of them sat watching the show before them, two on the edge of the seat one sitting with his arms crossed over his chest looking very unimpressed. Randy tilted his head not understanding how his boys could be so enthralled with this rodeo. There were a few good looking guys but nothing that really stirring his interest save the two men he sat in the middle of. Cody and Evan there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep his boys happy. That's why he rented a private sky box, so his boys could watch this rodeo. He knew they were really waiting on this one man to be in the show however Randy could tell both his boys were getting a little horny.

"Hey Cody look at that one there," Evan pointed at one of the riders.

"Yeah he's fine," Cody leaned over a bit to get a closer look. "What do you think Randy?"

"Average, not my type," Randy really was interested he just let his eyes dart between the two men licking his lips at what he saw.

"Wait till you see Troy, Randy," Evan smiled. "You'll like him."

"Evan's right, no one can resist Troy," Cody closed his eyes envisioning the cowboy.

"We'll see. I'm not big on guys that look like they top," Randy rubbed both men's necks. "I like my small beautiful bottoms," Randy growled. Both of young men leaned back into Randy's touch, Cody moaning and Evan practically purring. The men were clearing the stage and the intermission was announced along with who was coming up next.

"Oh damn Codes, he next," Evan was giddy like a child getting chocolate.

"He totally looks like a bottom Randy, you will like him," Cody smirked and kissed the older man's neck.

"Yeah he's a total bottom, I would so want him to ride me," Evan stretched out in his chair pushing his crotch out displaying a very visible bulge.

"I bet he would be able to ride nice and hard," Cody was nuzzling into Randy's neck.

"So you two want to fuck him. Now that would be something I'd like to see," Randy massaged their necks.

"Won't ever happen," Evan pouted.

"Why not?" Randy turned Evan's face to him and kissed his pouting lips.

"Because he's probably not gay, and I highly doubt we'd ever meet him face to face," Cody explained has Randy broke off the kiss with Evan to look over at the other young man.

"Cody's no man straight or gay could turn down what you're packing," Randy leaned over the arm rest to kiss him. Randy's hand wandered to Cody's groin giving him a squeeze through his jeans causing him to moan into the kiss.

"Randy it's just never going to happen," Evan rubbed the older man's back.

"Let me get a look at this guy," Randy turned got comfy in his seat. "If I like his looks, I get him for you two so you can fuck him. While I watch of course," Randy re-crossed his arms and let a half smile come to his face.

"Randy are you nuts?" Cody was in shock. "What makes you think you can get Troy to let us fuck him. Let alone how are you going to meet him to ask?"

"Shhh, baby calm down," Randy returned his hand to Cody's neck. "Anything my boys want I will make happen."

"But Randy," Evan started and Randy silenced him with a kiss.

"Boys I'll make you a bet," Randy turned his head side to side make sure both could see he was serious. "You will be pounding this Troy's ass tonight or," Randy took a deep breath. "You boys can pound my ass together," Cody's mouth just hung open.

"You mean," Evan didn't dare speak it.

"Yea, you boys can double me. Double penetrate me, nice and hard," Randy growled his cock stirring that thought of his boys fucking him together. The loud speaker came on and announced the next event, the three men settled back into their seats.

"Oh there he is," Cody bit his lips has Troy rode out into the stadium.

"Damn he looks hot tonight," Evan grinned. Randy looked at the man on the horse, analyzing him making sure he could pick him out of a crowd.

"He's not bad. You are both right, looks like a bottom. But not really one I want to fuck," Randy sucked on his bottom lip. Randy looked at his two companions laps. "I'm feeling like a snack."

"Randy you can't go to the snack bar during Troy's time," Evan whined.

"Yeah baby, he is best part," Cody pouted.

"Mmmm boys, my snack bar is right here. I'm sure it will make your show that much better," Randy stood up. "Codes take my seat," Randy got down on his knees and began unfastening Evan's pants. Cody moved to Randy's seat while Randy pulled Evan's cock out and gave it a quick lick. Randy slid over and quickly undid Cody's pants pulling his cock out. "You boys enjoy watch your cowboy, while I have some protein."

"Oh god," Cody groan has Randy bobbed his head up and down. Randy took his hand and wrapped it around Evan and stroked him to full hardness.

"Can you stand and watch him?" Randy pulled off, looking up his boys with half lidded eyes. The two said nothing and got out of their seats heads turn to look out at the show. They were positioned so Randy had a dick to his left and one to his right. Randy pushed them a bit closer together, bobbing three times on one dick before switching the other. He was always making sure the mouth less dick was getting stroked, thoroughly by his hand.

"Oh Randy," Evan moaned loud watch the scene below of Troy tossing his rope. Randy gave Evan a little extra attention bobbing his head a bit slower, swirling tongue on the head collecting precum. Randy let Evan out with a pop has he took Cody in again.

"Finger me, please," Cody gasped. Randy was in a very giving mood, he snaked his free arm behind Cody and let his finger brush down the crack. Cody thrust forward into Randy's mouth his Randy's finger breached him. "God," Cody threw his head back had suck hard on his head.

"Make him cum Randy, I want to see him cum," Evan panted has Randy continued to stroke him. Randy pulled his mouth off Cody, saliva still connecting him to the thick cock.

"I thought you wanted to watch your cowboy?" Randy was breathing heavily.

"He's done for now," Evan whimpered has Randy removed his hand.

"I see, well then Evan. Watch Codes cum, hard," Randy went down on Cody has far has he could until he reached his gagging point. Cody reached out and grabbed the arm of the seats next bracing himself. Randy moaned deep in his sending vibrations down Cody's cock before adding a second finger. Evan wrapped his own hand around himself and pumped lightly watching the erotic scene.

"Ev, don't cum, you know how he gets when it's wasted on the floor," Cody groaned has Randy raked his teeth up his shaft. Evan walked over to Cody and gave him a kiss.

"I know, Codes you look like your close, let me help you," Evan let one of his fingers join Randy's inside Cody's tight body. It was enough to send Cody over the edge, Randy felt it hit back of his throat working to take it all down. Randy pulled back panting a bit of sweat running down his brow.

"Codes, get your fingers in Ev's ass for me. Ready to come for me puppy," Randy turn and licked the weeping head of Evan's cock.

"Yes, I want to cum," he whimper. Cody pulled Evan's pants down to his knees and started teasing his hole with a finger. Just brushing the finger back and forth over the quivering puckered flesh. Randy licked the head of Evan's dick like a tootsie pop.

"Randy how many licks till you make Evan blow?" Cody smirked and pushed the finger all the way in.

"One…" Randy flicked his tongue at the slit. "Two…" Randy traced his tongue under the swollen mushroom head. "Three," Randy took all of Evan in until his nose nuzzled the nice shaven pelvic bone of Bourne.

"Fuck," Evan felt like falling over.

"You lucky bitch, he can actually deep throat you. Of course that's only after I've warmed him up," Cody bit one of Evan's ass cheeks and added a second finger. Randy gripped Evan's hips with one hand and used his other hands fingers to tickle the young man's dangling balls. Randy's head moved up reaching the head making sure to give it a hard suck before going all the way back down.

"I'm gonna, I'm cumming, god yes," Evan screamed has he shot down Randy's cum loving throat. Cody pulled his fingers out can caught Evan has the young man crumpled to the floor. Both men were just staring at Randy whose lips were wet and swollen.

"How do I look," the older man smirked.

"Like you just gave us two amazing blow jobs," Cody moaned loving how Randy's lips seemed extra pouted.

"Like you want to fuck us hard," Evan was still trying to catch his breath from his orgasm. Randy stood up and popped the top button on his dress shirt and then the bottom one, stretching upward giving both men a shot of his navel.

"Perfect, you two go to the car. I'm going to convince you your fuck toy," Randy walked out of the sky box. Cody and Evan just kissed each other and were thankful that Randy was their lover.

**xxx**

Randy walked down the corridors of the arena hoping no one would recognize him. He made his way to the restricted area where the performers were. Randy flirted with a couple of the security guards using his wrestling fame and a couple of autographs to gain access to the blocked off areas. He spied around the passing people trying to catch a glimpse of the cowboy his young lovers wanted to play with.

Randy was starting to lose his patience, until finally he spotted the person he was looking for heading in to the men's room. Randy quickly followed after him in and made sure no one saw him.

"Excuse me," Randy walked up to Troy who was washing his hands.

"Can I help you?" the young man reached for a towel to dry his hands.

"Oh I think you can," Randy grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him into a stall closing the door and locking it.

"Wha, Whaddya want from me?" Troy stood wide eyed has Randy pushed him up against the stall way with his body.

"Myself personally, nothing, hmmm, but my boys well that's a whole other story," Randy let his hot breath tickle Troy's nose, making sure he got a good sniff of what Cody and Evan had given him earlier.

"Your boys," Troy was still feeling uncomfortable but yet could help but be attracted to his captor.

"Yes, Cody and Evan. They really enjoyed your show," Randy let his fingers ghost over Troy's neck. "Now they would really like to enjoy you, back at our hotel room," Randy kissed the area where his fingers had just been.

"Are you going to kidnap me?" Troy was feeling a little more panicked now.

"No, no, no. I want you to come on your own free will," Randy leaned up to his ear to whisper. "Wouldn't you like to young incredibly hot guys touching all over your boy, making it feel so good?"

"How do I know these guys are hot like you?" Troy started relaxing a bit knowing he wasn't going to be hurt. Randy stepped back and pulled out his phone.

"Evan," Randy showed him the phone with a fully clothed picture of Evan and then switched the image. "Cody."

"Not bad. So this is just sex? No strings, none of this will end up on internet, right?" Troy was very interested in Randy's offer.

"You don't watch professional wrestling do you?" Randy smirked.

"Not since like 2004. Been on the road way too much," Troy realizing he had seen Randy before.

"My boys and I are wrestlers. Trust me we want none of this public," Randy leaned in and gave the young man a kiss. "So you know where the Delta is?"

"Yes," Troy finally touched Randy rubbing his hands over the back of his black silk dress shirt.

"Good, midnight room 428," Randy palmed Troy through his pants making sure his boys wouldn't be disappointed. "Oh and just so you know what you're in for," Randy held up his phone this time the picture was much more explicated. Evan and Cody lying on a hotel bed making out and stroking each other's cocks.

"Whoa, that one," Troy pointed at Cody.

"Oh yeah, believe me it's bigger in person," Randy opened the stall door. "See you in a few hours," and then he was gone. Troy stand against the wall still a little confused has to what he might have got himself into. However his body was telling him whatever it was he wanted it.

**xxx**

Randy, Cody and Evan entered their hotel room. Cody and Evan where still in the dark on whether or not Randy had been successful in getting Troy to join them, both really starting to think the answer was a no.

"So Randy, looks like we get to double tap you tonight," Cody smirked and grabbed a handful of Randy's jean clad ass.

"He'll be here at midnight," Randy spoke calmly. Both young men stood there stunned.

"You mean you," Evan's mouth went dry, he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I convinced him, he was very impressed by a few of my personal phone pictures of you two," Randy walked into the bathroom and began removing his clothes. "You two should get nice and clean for your guest," Randy finished stripping and stepped into the shower turning it up to a nice warm temperature.

Evan and Cody both removed their clothing stepping into the warm spray. Both men pressed their bodies to Randy's in the tight cubicle glass shower the water flow running over all of them. Randy took a bottle of body wash pour some into his hand rubbed it on his body. Both younger men smiled and took turned grinding against the older man to cover themselves in the soap suds.

"So besides those pictures what else did you do?" Evan questioned has Randy pour more wash I his hand.

"A little of this," Randy took his soap covered hand and ran it over Cody's neck showing Evan. "And a bit of that," turning he planted butterfly kisses along Evan's collar bone.

"Sure you didn't show him a little of this," Cody had soap in his hand. He reached around Randy's body and stroked the older man.

"No, he's your boys' toy, not mine," Randy slid a finger into Evan while Cody continued to stroke. "I have my toys right here, and I want to play," Randy leaned back and kissed Cody the shower flow getting into their mouths. "Codes baby, I want you after you're done with that cowboy. After watching all that, I need someone that can take it rough, okay," Cody just nodded has Randy bit at his Adam's apple. "Evan," Randy turned and pulled the small man roughly to his body. Randy slid a second finger in pumping the in and out. "I'll try not to wear you out," Randy grabbed Evan's ass and lifted him up. Cody stood behind Evan and helped hold him up for Randy, grabbing the tattooed man's cock he lined it to Evan's hole holding it perfectly in place.

"Fill him up Randy," Cody smirked stepping back so Randy could slid Evan down on his shaft. Evan crying out at the initial penetration.

"Evan, puppy, you're always so loud," Randy has got all the way in the small man. "Isn't he Codes?" Randy bounced the young man up and down.

"He is, but you know we love that right?" Cody licked down Evan's back. Randy stilled so Cody's tongue could tease the base of his cock and the stretching opening of Evan. Evan continued grunting and mewing, to please the other men. Cody moved next to Randy and watched has Randy pounded up into Evan.

"Cody, tell me where," Randy panted getting closer from not getting too much action earlier.

"Facial, give him a facial," Cody watched has Evan used his flexibility to arch backward letting go of Randy's shoulders holding on with only his legs and Randy's hands. Randy gripped his nails in tight to Evan's skin not wanting to drop him has drove in slow and hard.

"Turn the water off," Randy grunted. "Don't want it to wash off," Randy lowered Evan down and off while Cody shut off the water. "Stroke me Codes, you aim it where you want it," Randy moan as Cody knelt beside him taking him in his hand pumping.

"Open your mouth Ev," Evan closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide. Cody slid between Randy's legs so he could lick at the older man's balls while he stroked leaning back he checked to make sure Randy's dick was angled to hit Evan's face and neck. Randy braced his arms on the glass shower walls feeling that familiar heat cross his stomach.

"Ah, yeah," Randy groaned scrunched his face has he came. The streams land on Evan's cheeks and lips, running down them, making sparkling trails. Cody slid up and kissing, licking at the bit of seamen still dripping from Randy's softening cock. Finishing Randy, Cody turned and cleaned Evan's face. Randy let his hands fall from the shower falls lightly touching his spent dick enjoying the scene before him. Once Evan was clean the two men just stayed on the floor making out. "Come now you to, your guest will be here soon," the men exited the shower drying off with towels.

"So should we get dressed?" Evan stepped out of the bathroom into the main looking over his shoulder at Randy and Cody. Cody chewed his lip not sure what to say.

"Yes, I want a good show," Randy walked out of the bathroom past Evan to his suit case. The three of them dressed, Randy stopping both men from putting on their shirts. "Leave those off," Randy said tossing his own shirt back into his suit case. Randy glanced at the clock noting it was only three minutes to midnight. "Get up on the bed, no touching," Randy moved a chair so he could sit and have a very clear view of the bed.

"What about his," Cody knelt behind Evan has the small man leaned against his chest.

"No more than that," Randy heard a knock.

"He's here," a large grin broke on Evan's face. Randy walked to the door and let the cowboy in.

"So glad you decided to join us," Randy led him in. Troy walked in and eyed up the men on the bed both hungrily staring at him.

"Oh you brought your rope," Evan crawled on all fours to the edge of the bed mere inches away from Troy. "Cody and I know a few rope tricks," he grinned.

"Of course we would like you to show us some first," Cody got off the bed and walked over to Troy. Randy backed off and returned to sitting in his chair content just to watch for now. Troy took the rope and ran it down Cody's cheek.

"Well what would you two like to see," Troy accent was thick.

"Oh we want to see everything," Evan stood beside Troy and licked the cowboy's cheek.

"Use that rope anyway you want," Cody devoured Troy's mouth pulling him towards the bed. The three of them perched on the bed taking turned kissing one another, hands freely roam over chests and backs.

"I feel like I have too much on," Troy drawled, as Cody started to lift the shirt up.

"Oh you do," Evan began kissing the taunt abs of Troy has Cody brought the shirt up higher and higher. "Didn't know you had ink," Evan traced the star on Troy's pec with his tongue as Cody pulled the shirt fully off.

"You should see the one I have when I take off my pants," Troy grabbed Evan's hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Cody began running his hands over Troy's chest, placing kisses along the man's shoulders, neck and back. Randy reclined in the chair grabbing his cigarettes, lighting one he took a drag while allowing one his hands to rub his own chest.

"Cody, I say we see this tattoo," Evan pushed Troy's head back. Cody let his hands drop to Troy's pants undoing the button.

"Evan and I like tattoos, has you can tell by looking at Randy," Cody bit at the shell of Troy's ear. "Evan I think we might have to cum on his back later, he has a really nice back piece," Cody smirked staring over Troy's shoulder at Randy. Evan moved and grabbed Troy's pants and underwear, pulling them down revealing the Chinese symbols under Troy's navel.

"Yeah, I so need to lick that," Evan crawling between the spread legs. Evan ignored Troy's hard cock and lapped that the tattoo above it.

"Randy, you should get some ink down there so Ev and I can lick it," Cody unbuttoned his own pants. Randy growled taking the finally drag off his cigarette butting in an ash tray.

"Maybe I should make you and Evan get matching viper tattoos down there, tattoo right around your cocks," Randy rose from the chair and walked over to Evan. Randy reached under the small man and unfastened his pants. He pulled them and his boxers down in one swift rough movement causing Evan's cock to bounce free and hit him in the abs firmly. Randy gave Evan's ass a quick lick before smacking it hard, he then moved up on the bed next to Cody. "Codes baby, come here," Randy pulled Cody off the bed and stripped him nude. "You and Evan get up by the head board nice and close," Randy whispered. "Troy I want you to tie them together, face to face," Randy pushed Cody back to the bed. Evan and Cody got up near the head of the bed has Randy wanted. Troy picked up his rope and wrapped it around the two young men, making sure they couldn't get out.

"This how you want them?" Troy looked over to Randy who was back in his chair.

"Yes, now take that bit of left over rope and tie there dicks together," Randy licked his lips feeling his jeans becoming tight. Troy teased the two men's cocks with the rope before securing the appendages together. "Good, blow them," Randy pushed his hips out trying to relieve some of the pressure. Troy opened his mouth and lightly sucked on Evan. "No, no, both at the same time," Troy looked at Randy wide eyed.

"I, I can't fit," Troy sputtered.

"Oh yes you can," Troy lower his head pushing the dicks together getting both the tips in his mouth sucking on them the best he could. Randy was about to instruct his boys but they need none, Cody and Evan began kissing one another. The boys pulled their mouths back just letting their tongues slide against one another before becoming one again. "Troy you can stop now," Randy instructed. Troy pulled up his face flush lips very swollen and jaw sore from having so much in his mouth at once. However Troy went down once last time bobbing a little on Cody and then a little on Evan before kissing each tip.

"Should I untie them?" Troy panted. Randy nodded.

"So Troy, you've taken it before right," Randy asked spreading his legs wide making Troy think the older man would be the one in him.

"Yeah," Troy put the rope on the floor has Evan and Cody began kissing and touching his body.

"Which one of them do you want first?" Randy smirked and teased Troy but unbuttoning his pants.

"Uh, the big one," Troy pointed to Cody.

"Evan rim and stretch him. He'll need it if he wants Codes first," Randy waved Cody to him. Cody hopped off the bed and sat on Randy's lap watching Evan get the lube. "Tell them what to do," Randy whispered into Cody's ear.

"Troy get up on all fours. Ev lick him slow," Cody felt Randy push up against his ass. "Am I getting that later?" Cody kissed Randy's face while Troy watched moaning has Evan's tongue moved inside him.

"Yes," Randy hissed has Cody pushed down.

"Evan give him some fingers," Cody continued to grind on Randy's lap.

"Codes," Randy spoke huskily into his ear so the other two men could hear him. "When you're done with him, set it up so he rides Evan backwards," Randy let out a groan has Cody pinched his nipples. "Then baby, join Evan."

"I'll take his mouth," Cody panted Randy's thumb teasing his slit.

"No, I want to see your cock next to Ev's, opening him so wide," Randy whispered not wanting Evan or Troy to know what was coming. "Take the control, I know you can, fuck him hard," Randy kissed Cody's rapidly beating pulse point.

"Can I fuck Evan while he has his turn before you know?" Cody asked has he and Randy saw Evan put three fingers in causing Troy to moan out loud.

"Look at my protégé, you make me so proud," Randy groan the zipper on his jeans biting into his cock when Cody ground downwards. "Makes me want to fuck you so hard, and cum in the tight ass," Randy smacked Cody's ass.

"Lick it out of me after?" Cody begged kissing Randy's neck.

"When it's just the three of us, I will," Randy gripped the back of Cody's neck.

"Cody he ready for you," Evan smiled removing his three fingers before licking them. Cody got off Randy's lap and walked over to the bed giving Evan a kiss before taking his place behind Troy. Cody pushed in one fluid motion causing Troy to scream out, not ready for Cody's length. Cody pulled back and pushed in again leaving only his head in, repeating this motion several times.

"Evan come here puppy," Randy smiled stand up he dropped his pants. Evan went to the Viper, who wrapped his arms around the young man. "Mmmm little puppy," Randy forced his tongue into Evan's willing mouth. "I think you need to get a little pay back with that rope," Randy pressed his lips to Evan's ear. "Put some lube on it and stroke him with it until Codes says it's your turn," Randy bent down for the rope and gave it to Evan.

Evan took the bottle of lube pouring some in his hand he rubbed the rope with it. Evan moved under Troy's boy watching the hard thick erection bobbing in front of him with Cody's thrusts. Evan lapped at it's leaking head just a little before coiling the rope around it. Troy cried out loudly has Evan moved the rope up and down his shaft causing burning friction.

"Evan is going to feel like nothing after taking me," Cody groaned hip thighs smacking violently into Troy's ass. Randy circled the bed, making sure to get a full 360 of the live porno he was watching, kneeling down he got eye level watching Cody's cock disappear and then reappear from within the body. Evan got out from underneath Troy and glared at Cody.

"Funny Randy likes me just fine after having you," He snapped.

"Boys," Randy growled. "Cody, remember what I told you and you told me," Randy placed his hand on Cody's thigh stilling him. "I want to see it, please baby, you know I'm going to reward you," Randy stood and gave Cody a kiss. "Let him have his turn," Cody pulled out and Randy lifted him off the bed.

"Go for it Evan," Cody smirked not breaking eye contact with Randy who was cradling him. Evan took the spot that had been occupied by Cody and slid into Troy, not moving quite has roughly has Cody had into the man. Randy sat Cody down and gave an evil look to the two men on the bed. Cody nodded and got behind Evan.

"Evan spread you legs more," Randy got on the bed next to him. "Do it," He looked at Cody. Cody slid into Evan's body which was still relaxed and loose from Randy in the shower. "Control it Codes," Randy stood on the bed, stepping so that Troy was on all fours being rutted into by Evan who was being taken roughly by Cody. "Hey, cowboy how strong are your arms?" Randy squatted so his ass was on Troy's back.

"Ah, pretty strong why," Troy was panting his body covered in sweat. Randy pulled Evan forward so their foreheads touched.

"Don't let your arms buckle then," Randy leaned backwards in a bridge. Troy could see the full sleeved arms in front of his face, Randy's ass pressed to the middle of his back. "Suck me," Evan bent over and took Randy in his mouth. Evan bobbed his head best he could has his body was pushed into Troy through Cody's thrusts. Troy could feel Randy's skin rub against his sweat coated back. Evan let the spit run from his mouth has he sucked Randy coating the older man's pelvic region, making sure that when he was done it would look like someone had polished Randy's erection. The continued the position for a few more moments until Randy's arms couldn't take the strain and he sat up and pushed Evan back up.

Cody pulled back and off Evan with him pulled the small man out of Troy. Randy got of the man and Troy collapsed to the bed. "I wasn't done," Evan pouted.

"I know," Cody panted. "You should let him ride you," Cody and Evan kissed. "Remember you said about it at the show. Buck him like a bronco," Cody pulled Evan to the bed and laid him on his back. Randy returned to his chair ready to enjoy the main event. Cody helped Troy up and maneuvered him just how Randy had told him.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take," Troy gasped.

"This is the final round," Randy smiled. "After this you can go on your way," Randy reached and picked up his cell phone when Cody turned Troy's head to kiss him. "Now ride cowboy,' Troy moved up and down Evan's shaft. Cody move between the two men's legs leaning in to lick at Troy's cock for a bit.

"Evan stop for a second," Cody got up and leaned over them. "Randy wants us to do something special."

"Randy," Evan looked at the Viper who was smiling and nodding.

"Cody's telling the truth. Besides you two love rubbing your cock's together, and what would better than doing that while in someone," Randy tugged his own cock. Evan's eyes shone and he held Troy tight against him.

"Going to make you scream," Evan whispered into Troy's ear. "But don't worry; they've done this to me. Feels so good, after you have it once you want it all the time," Evan nuzzled Troy's neck to calm him. Cody poured lube on his hand and slicked up his cock placing his hand by Evan's head.

"Ready?" Cody looked into Troy's eyes the tip of his cock teasing his stretched entrance.

"I guess," Troy gulped and Cody pushed in. Evan just stroked Troy's hair whisper soft words of praise and soothing. Cody went slow pushing in a little then pulling back, each time going further until he was full in his balls touching Evan's groin.

"Fuck you three look hot," Randy sat in his chair snapping pictures with his cell phone. Cody began moving all three men grunting and groaning loudly. Randy got up and lowered himself to the floor be the edge of the bed so all that he could see were the two dicks sliding in and out of the abused hole of Troy. Randy took more pictures with his phone, so he would have them for later.

"Like the view Randy?' Cody tried to move faster.

"Is he nice and tight on the two of you?" Randy wetted his lips, somewhat regretting not losing his promise thinking what it would feel like to have his boys both in him at the same time.

"Yes," Evan panted his hair sweat soaked and matted to his head. "I'm getting close, ah Cody," Evan reached up and grabbed Cody's ever growing bicep.

"Me too," Cody moan loved being hugged by the tight walls and feeling Evan's cock sliding with his. Randy climbed on the bed reaching his long arm between the two men. Sliding just one finger in so he could see how tight it really was in there, Troy let out a loud scream at the intrusion.

"You choice boys, going to pump him full or make him a nice sticky mess," Randy removed his finger and went back to sitting in the chair to watch the climax.

"On him," Cody locked eyes with Evan who nodded. Both men pulled out with a wet sucking noise, Cody turn Troy and spread his ass open so Randy could get a good look at the gaping hole. Evan bent down and lick around the rim, Cody soon joined him.

"Troy lay down on the floor I want to be able to see it all," Randy cocked a half smile. Troy got off the bed and lie on his back at Randy's feet. "Same time boys, do it," Evan and Cody got off the bed. Kneeling next to Troy fisting themselves hard, grunting and groaning. Randy watched has Evan came first, his streams landing on Troy's abs and chest one running down over the Chinese symbols. Cody came next showering the upper check and neck giving Troy a necklace of cum.

"Your turn," Cody smiled and took Troy's weeping neglected cock in his hand stroking it while Evan toyed with his balls. Troy let out a strangled gasp and came his streams mixing with Cody's and Evan's.

"Randy take another picture," Evan looked up at the other man. Randy picked up his phone and snapped shots of the cum covered Troy with the two young men smeared the seamen into his skin with their cocks. "Thank you," Evan gave Troy a soft kiss followed by Cody doing the same.

"Did you enjoy it?" Cody smiled at the cowboy.

"Yeah, wow never had anything quite like that," propping himself up on this elbows he watch the young man lap the cum off him. "What about you?" Troy looked up at Randy who had yet to cum. His hard pulsing shaft standing proudly against his abs.

"Can he watch us," Evan looked up into the lust clouded grey blue eyes. Randy stood and pulled Troy to his feet and set him in the chair.

"No it's time for him to go," Randy walked Troy to his clothes. "Sorry but I want private time with my boys," Randy watch Troy dress and then ushered him out of the room.

"Randy, why couldn't he watch? You could have tied him to the chair?" Evan whined. Randy said nothing and made his way across the room in long strides. Cody recognized the look in Randy's eyes and went to him.

"How do you want me," Cody pressed to Randy tight spreading his legs has an invitation.

"On your back," Randy walked forward pushing Cody back towards the bed. Cody's legs hit the edge of the bed and sat on the edge lay back so his legs were still planted on the floor.

"Like this?" Cody lifted his legs wrapping them around Randy's waist.

"Yes this will work. Ev babe, come here your part of this," Randy stroked Cody's side while Evan moved to the bed. "Cum all over that beautiful chest of his," Randy wrapped his hand around Evan's neck. "If you cum before we're done, look after Cody for me," Randy positioned himself at Cody's entrance rubbing his pre cum around the hole.

"You haven't been in me all day, not even this morning," Cody groaned. "No one has accept that little bit of fingering."

"I know. Evan, sweet innocent Evan. Want to hear Codes talk dirty to me," Randy pulled Evan over and gave him a wet kissed while Cody watch from below. "You've never hear him get really slutty for me," Randy bit the young man's lip. Cody felt his cock twitch he knew Randy's aggression was building, that Randy had been denying himself just so he would snap into full viper.

"Say yes Evan. Randy's never been like this when your here," Cody's fingers touched Evan's arms like feathers.

"Ok," Evan watched the two men have some type of deeper connection as their eyes met.

"Evan touch my body," Cody threw his head back. "Randy, I'm so tight, I don't like feeling tight. Need you in me, please fuck it, make it wide," Cody begged and Randy just kept rubbing his dick in circles around the hole.

"More, tell Evan all the dirty things we talked about on the chair," Randy watch Evan flick Cody's pert nipples.

"Fuck my ass, pump it so full it spills out," Cody squirmed feeling Randy's hand on his neck. Randy poked just the head in pulling out before ramming in at full force shaking the whole bed.

"Yes both your hands," Randy obliged putting both hand around Cody's neck. Evan just looked on taking his hands off Cody's body, and stroking his renewed erection. "Yes, I want all your cum, then I want you to eat it out of my hole," Cody thrashed under Randy who continued restlessly pounding. Evan cock was so wet from all the night's activities; he sat in wonder never seeing Randy go this rough or hard before. Evan closed his eyes and imagined himself in Cody's place.

"That's right, I'm going to suck it all out of that wide dripping hole," Randy grunted over the sound of his thighs and ball slapping into Cody's ass. "Then I'm going to feed it to Evan," Cody growled and raked his fingernails down Randy's arms hard leaving scratches in the tattooed flesh.

"Mine," Cody cried out has Randy nailed his prostate.

"You need to learn to share," Randy reached and began to pump Cody. Evan felt his chest heave and opened his eyes lean over Cody spilled on to the other man chest. "Shake it all out Evan," Randy moved his hand up and down Cody before letting Evan take over. Evan pumped Cody rhythmically which was the opposite of Randy's thrusts.

"Oh, god, Randy," Cody cried out has Evan's hand took him over the edge, shooting on to his own chest. Randy shooed Evan away and pushed Cody further up on the bed so he could kneel on it and get in deeper. Randy's thrust shook the bed, while Evan watch Cody holler out in pleasure. Randy was half tempted to pull out and punish Cody by also cumming on his chest but he was to kind. Randy pumped Cody full of his seed, pushing in and out a few extra times so that boys could he that extra wet noise.

"I'm going to teach you about sharing Codes," Randy growled and pulled out. Randy licked up the mess on Cody's abs holding it in his mouth. Randy singled for Evan. Randy kissed Evan and passed the mixed semen to him. "Don't swallow it," Randy pulled away and settled between Cody's legs. "Cody you love me eating you out don't you," Randy curled his tongue and poked it inside Cody.

"Yes," Cody moaned pushing on to Randy's tongue. Randy drew his seed into his mouth, and then went back to Evan giving him another kiss adding his semen to mix with what was in his mouth. Evan held it in his mouth trying not to swallow, enjoy the unique taste of all three of them on his tongue.

"Give it to Cody," Randy patted Evan's back. The young man leaned over Cody who opened his mouth wide. "Wait, Codes don't swallow either," Randy nodded and Evan let the cum fall into Cody's mouth. Randy went and lay on the pillows on and opened his mouth, showing Cody what he wanted. Cody moved over Randy and let the cum drip slowly into the older man's mouth. Randy patted the pillow next to him and looked at Evan, the young man laid down besides Randy who rolled and kissed Evan passing the cum once again. "Save some for yourself this time Evan," Evan got up and passed to Cody. Cody got on top of Randy know already to keep a bit for himself gave Randy the rest. Each man swallowed letting their essences to flow down their throats.

"Sorry Randy," Cody curled against the Vipers right side.

"Shhh, It's ok," Randy pulled him close lifting his left arm so Evan could snuggle against him too. "Did you boys enjoy your private rodeo?"

"Yes," they said in unison has they kissed Randy's face.

"Good," Randy closed his eyes, smiling.

"Randy is there anything or anyone we can get for you?" Evan asked yawning.

"There might be someone. That is if you two won't be jealous," Randy turned to Cody.

"We won't if we get to watch," Cody kissed Randy on the lips.

"I'll let you know in the morning, maybe," Randy dosed off to sleep.


End file.
